egyptianfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Love of an Egyptian
The Love of an Egyptian is a romance Egyptian original fiction about Laurie Evans and Aapep. Lovely Petals Evans was a 19 year old rich girl. She wasn't bratty, no, she was blind in one eye, and she always went out to give some money to poor people in the city. Her parents never let her do much, thinking she was incompetent and helpless. She went out in secret to take martial arts classes. Laurie: sitting in room My sisters are all married and have children. I'm the only girl here in my house beside my mom..I've had a lot of boyfriends, but never the one. the massive house, a young man with sand colored skin, covered in a cloak, walked, carrying a bronze sword. Man: Thinking Damn curse! I would be with all my beautiful princesses now if it weren't for those priests. heard a noise. She looked at her watch. 4:35. She walked out, almost silent, holding a knife. Laurie: voice W..w..who is it? walked in the dark night, most fearful, nearing the man. They bumped into each-other. Man and Laurie: weapon, screaming Who are you?! they stared at each-other. Laurie had long, burgundy hair reaching to her knees. She wore a nightgown; bangs covering her blinded eye. The man had a simple black cloak with a seductive choice. Laurie: Hm? You must be from far away if you don't know of the Evans. Man: I..don't know where I am..I'm Aapep, miss.. Laurie: Laurie Evans. Please; call me Laurie. I should be getting home in a few hours. Maybe I can help you find shelter.. Aapep: slight blush on face Um..I thank you, miss Laurie. prepared to stand up as Aapep grabbed her hand Laurie: Hm? Aapep: Smiles Please..her hand Allow me to help you up. blushed as Aapep helped her up. Laurie: Where are you from..? Aapep: Egypt. I am pharaoh of the land. Laurie: Pharaoh? I could've sworn the pharaoh system was abolished. Aapep: Confused Abolished? The priests sent me to the future..I don't know how far I am.. Laurie: holding Aapep's hand You're in the 21st century..2012 to be more exact. Aapep: hand, thinking I must be far.. moment from our main characters. Aapep hails from 14th century Ancient Egypt. He was a forgotten pharaoh, due to a curse removing his beauty and misplacing him throughout time. Laurie: Aapep a small cottage This is my cottage. I would've been going over here today, but you can stay here. I'll bring you food. Aapep: go of her hand You are very kind and caring, Laurie. You would be a great queen.. Laurie: Blushes Queen? Don't say such nonsense! Tomorrow, then? Aapep: Smirks You underestimate yourself, Laurie. Farewell! into cottage screen goes dark as a female in a suit walks in. Female: What an unusual relationship! Male: Indeed. Female: Find out what happens next, in the next part of The Love of an Egyptian! male and female wave as they walk away. Lovely People CHAPTER was pharaoh of the land after his father died. He had multiple concubines, all beautiful in their own right Commonwoman 1: Is it true that his majesty has no wife? Commonwoman 2: food up Yup. He's so handsome though.. Aapep's new palace, he sat in his palace, bored as women and advisors surrounded him. Aapep: Sighs This bores me.. Advisor: Your majesty! If you keep getting marriage requests, our men will be buried! man shrieked "Three men buried!" as the advisor nervously shook. Woman 1: Your majesty, I read poems in your bed chamber! Woman 2: I play guitar in the bed chamber! were constantly requesting an audience in his bed chamber. Aapep sighed and chose the prettiest one. Aapep: Thinking ''I wouldn't have to go through with this if those priests didn't kill my father..'' Category:Cocoabean